


Road trip

by rainbowl



Category: Arsène Lupin - Maurice Leblanc
Genre: M/M, On ne change pas une équipe qui gagne, quand lupin kidnappe béchoux, ça se passe juste après la fin de la barre y va
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:49:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22067290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbowl/pseuds/rainbowl
Summary: "Et par les rues, par les routes, emportant Béchoux, l’auto filait vers Biarritz ou Bruxelles… vers le sud ou vers le nord… Raoul n’en savait trop rien."
Relationships: Théodore Béchoux/Arsène Lupin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Road trip

**Author's Note:**

> Très peu satisfaite de ce texte, normalement ça devait être plus long et j'ai préféré abréger de peur de ne pas finir - mais je me garde le droit de rajouter des chapitres ensuite.  
> (Et puis ils vont à Bruxelles et Poirot y est encore à cette époque donc..)  
> Après discussion sur tumblr, j'ai appris que le mot bisexuel s'employait déjà en 1910 notamment dans des archives criminelles donc oui, c'est possible que Béchoux le connaisse.

Béchoux avait arrêté de râler une fois qu'ils avaient quitté Paris, quand il avait compris que Raoul était bien sérieux et qu'il comptait l'amener jusqu'en Belgique.  
"Mais qu'est-ce qu'on va y faire ?  
\- Mais je te l'ai dit : un meurtre à résoudre, un cambriolage mystérieux... on trouvera !"  
Béchoux, résigné, ne disait plus rien.

Raoul conduisait en sifflotant, heureux visiblement de se trouver là. Les plaintes de Béchoux ne l'avaient pas agacé et plus ils s'éloignaient de Paris, plus il souriait. Néanmoins, le silence de son camarade commençait à lui peser.  
"Enfin Théodore, des congés te feront du bien, non ? Et puis franchement... tu n'aurais pas été heureux avec cette femme... et cet homme ?"  
Tiens, il n'avait pas pensé à ça.  
"Qu'est-ce que tu espérais, à fréquenter une femme mariée ? Même si c'était avec le consentement de son mari..."  
C'était moderne, Raoul devait l'admettre.  
"Dis-moi tout, votre arrangement m'intrigue : vous vous la partagiez ?"  
Béchoux fit un claquement de langue signifiant qu'il désapprouvait la vulgarité de Raoul.  
"Ah pardon, pardon je ne voulais pas salir l'honneur de cette dame. Et puis, je me trompe peut-être : c'était toi que ce couple infernal se partageait ?"  
C'était une boutade que Raoul ne prenait pas au sérieux mais Béchoux s'empourpra violemment.  
Raoul en resta coi. Cependant, le policier restait muet et le silence qui suivit dura de longues minutes.  
Dans la tête de Raoul, les rouages tournaient à toute vitesse. Il n'avait pas démenti, serait-ce vrai ? Mais Raoul avait toujours cru que Béchoux était... mais alors...  
Ce fut Béchoux qui brisa le silence.  
"Oui."  
C'était un 'oui' timide mais infiniment provocateur. Un 'oui' de libération, un 'oui' de soulagement, mais aussi de honte.  
Oui, j'étais en couple avec un homme et une femme à la fois, avant que tu ne m'embarques dans ta voiture.  
Raoul se rendit compte que Béchoux attendait une réaction de sa part. Il se râcla la gorge :  
"Bah c'est... c'est bien."  
Il regardait la route mais il pouvait sentir les yeux de Béchoux qui le scrutaient.  
"Ça te dérange ?  
\- Non ! Moi-même je..."  
Il n'avait aucune idée de comment formuler ça.  
"Moi aussi j'aime les deux."  
C'était comme un ballon qui se dégonflait : la tension qui s'était installée tomba d'un coup. Les deux hommes soupirèrent de concert. Béchoux reprit, amusé :  
"Je m'en doutais.  
\- Hum ?  
\- Que tu euh... n'aimais pas que les femmes.  
\- Pourquoi ?"  
Question légitime : Raoul, jusqu'ici, ne l'avait jamais dit à voix haute, ni même concrétisé.  
"Ta façon de parler aux hommes parfois."  
'Ta façon de me parler', complétèrent-ils en silence.  
"Mais toi, Théodore, je n'aurais jamais cru.  
\- Parce que je suis policier ?  
\- Oui.  
\- Ce n'est pas techniquement interdit.  
\- Ce n'est pas vraiment accepté."  
Béchoux soupira.  
"Tu ne m'apprends rien. Si ça se sait, je suis fichu.'  
\- Je suis une tombe."  
Béchoux sourit :  
"Tu sais comment ils appellent ça ?  
\- Quoi ça ? Aimer les hommes ? J'ai une petite idée, oui. Et qui ça ils ?  
\- Ils, les flics. Et non, pas aimer les hommes, aimer les hommes et les femmes.  
\- Y a un mot pour ça ?  
\- Bisexuel. C'est ce qu'on écrit dans certains rapports de police."  
Raoul réfléchit quelques secondes.  
"J'aime bien."

Ils auraient pu faire Paris-Bruxelles d'une traite mais ils étaient partis un peu trop tard pour cela. Raoul était fatigué : il suggéra qu'ils s'arrêtent un peu avant la frontière.  
"Et puis, je pourrais télégraphier pour ton congé."  
Béchoux hocha la tête. Depuis leur discussion dans la voiture, ils n'avaient plus parlé. Béchoux semblait avoir accepté son sort, et même, il s'en accommodait assez bien.  
"Deux chambres ?"  
Étrangement, cette question gêna Raoul. Il mit un peu trop de temps pour répondre. Pour ne rien arranger, Béchoux rosit légèrement. Il répondit à sa place.  
"Oui, oui deux chambres."  
Qu'aurait-il pu dire d'autre ?

Ils dînèrent dans une petite auberge de campagne.  
"Tu ne vas pas avoir de problèmes, à la frontière ? Tes papiers sont à quel nom ?"  
Raoul leva les yeux au ciel.  
"Tu me prends vraiment pour un bleu. Et ne te moque pas trop, monsieur le policier, je pense que toi aussi tu pourrais avoir des problèmes si je me faisais arrêter à tes côtés.  
\- J'ai été enlevé !  
\- Certes mais il me semble que je t'ai laissé plus d'une fois l'occasion de t'enfuir. Tu pourrais prendre ma voiture en pleine nuit et retourner à Paris.  
\- C'est peut-être ce que je compte faire.  
\- Mais pour l'instant, tu profites du repas que je t'offre ? Théodore Béchoux, ton éthique me surprendra toujours."  
Béchoux riait quand il s'étouffa avec un bout d'agneau - Raoul avait pris une soupe de légumes.  
Raoul, angélique, lui demanda :  
"Tu vas bien, mon vieux ? Je t'avais dit d'éviter la viande."  
Béchoux lui lança un regard noir. Il ne s'étouffait pas à cause de la viande.  
Il s'étouffait à cause du pied de Raoul qui lui caressait le mollet.  
"Tu es fou.  
\- Oui."  
Que répondre à cela ? Ce n'était même pas étonnant. Évidemment que Raoul flirtait avec lui depuis... certainement le premier jour de leur rencontre. Évidemment que Béchoux était flatté et qu'il acceptait sans répondre. Pourquoi cela changerait, maintenant que Raoul savait que cela pouvait être réciproque ?  
Il répéta :  
"Tu es fou.  
\- C'est la troisième fois que tu me le dis aujourd'hui. Dois-je le prendre comme un compliment ?"  
Béchoux ne put s'empêcher de sourire.  
"Sois honnête pour une fois. Pourquoi tu m'as fait sortir de ce dancing ?  
\- Je n'allais pas laisser l'honneur d'un policier...  
\- Tu parles ! Avec ce que tu es en train de faire, l'honneur du policier hein..."  
Béchoux se pencha, avec une lueur espiègle dans les yeux que Raoul ne lui connaissait pas.  
"T'étais jaloux ?"  
Raoul sourit. Il n'avait jamais vu Béchoux séducteur mais c'était une vision qu'il pouvait apprendre à apprécier.  
"Théodore Béchoux, tu me déçois. Après l'assassin et la cuisinière, te voilà à conter fleurette à un cambrioleur."  
Il avait baissé la voix, pour être plus discret mais il avait réussi à être encore plus sensuel qu'il ne l'était déjà.  
"À qui la faute, hum ? Mon éthique se portait très bien avant de te rencontrer."  
Raoul s'assombrit immédiatement.  
"Ne dis pas de bêtises."  
Il retira son pied et il baissa la tête vers son assiette. Béchoux, penaud, ne sut quoi répondre. Dix minutes de silence plus tard, Raoul se leva et déclara qu'il était tard. Il paya pour les deux repas et les deux amis rejoignirent tristement l'hôtel.

Avant que Béchoux ne rejoigne sa chambre, Raoul le tira dans la sienne d'un geste ferme.  
"Est-ce que je t'ai corrompu ?  
\- De... Quoi ?  
\- Réponds ! Est-ce que je t'ai corrompu ?"  
Béchoux ne l'avait jamais vu aussi sérieux.  
"Non, enfin, je ne crois pas ?"  
Plus il se posait la question, plus c'était difficile de répondre. Raoul secoua la tête, désespéré.  
"Je suis honnête, tu sais."  
Béchoux ne savait pas. Il n'associait pas vraiment l'honnêteté à Arsène Lupin.  
"Je sais ce que tu penses- je suis honnête, oui ! Les gens choisissent de me suivre. Je ne les force pas. Je ne suis pas un corrupteur, je ne me gargarise pas d'entraîner les âmes innocentes hors du droit chemin. Les femmes... J'ai déjà été marié, tu le savais ? Trois fois. Mes épouses savaient qui j'étais, une d'entre elles a préféré partir dans un couvent plutôt que de rester avec moi. Les autres sont restées... et elles sont mortes. Mais elles m'ont aimé en sachant qui j'étais. D'autres m'ont refusé parce que j'étais Lupin. J'ai choisi un chemin que tout le monde ne veut pas suivre et pourtant te voilà. Je te repose la question, est-ce que je t'ai corrompu ou est-ce que tu m'as suivi ?  
\- La nuance est-elle si importante ?  
\- Oui. Alors ?  
\- Je t'ai suivi. Mais..."  
Raoul se jeta sur ses lèvres, comme si cette réponse permettait tout, autorisait tout, expliquait tout. Et c'était sans doute vrai, puisque Béchoux lui rendit son baiser avec plus de force encore.  
Il y avait déjà pensé mais il n'imaginait pas qu'il y aurait autant d'émotion dans ces caresses. Mais rien n'était facile avec Arsène Lupin, il aurait dû le savoir.  
Et pour preuve, Raoul interrompit leurs baisers avec une nouvelle question :  
"Tu l'as déjà fait ? Avec un homme ?"  
Béchoux grogna.  
"Est-ce que c'est le moment...  
\- Tu l'as déjà fait ?"  
Raoul avait tout du gamin insupportable qui pose et repose la même question jusqu'à avoir une réponse. Béchoux soupira :  
"Oui - et avant que tu ne demandes, une fois avec Arnold.  
\- Mais pas que lui ?  
\- Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? Mais oui, pas que lui."  
Raoul l'embrassa de nouveau.  
"Moi, jamais."  
Béchoux ouvrit la bouche mais avant qu'il ne puisse réagir, Raoul posa une autre question :  
"Et amoureux, dis-moi Théodore, tu es déjà tombé amoureux d'un homme ?"  
Un enfant, c'était un enfant et pourtant il était plus âgé que lui.  
"Non, jamais.  
\- Moi, oui."  
Ses baisers devinrent plus pressants.  
"Il s'appelait Gilbert. Il a appelé son fils Arsène."  
C'était au tour de Béchoux d'avoir mille questions à poser mais Raoul ne lui en laissa pas le temps.  
"Et ce soir ? Ça te tenterait ?"  
Béchoux n'était pas certain de la réponse qu'attendait Raoul. Le voleur l'examinait avec intérêt, adaptant son comportement aux mots de Béchoux. Il avait l'air de maîtriser parfaitement ses émotions - là où Béchoux commençait à perdre pied. Mais ses yeux brillaient étrangement.  
Oui, il était ému. Mais que voulait-il ?  
Béchoux choisit l'esquive :  
"Et toi ?"  
Raoul sourit. Il appréciait cette non-réponse.  
"Je ne sais pas si ce serait une bonne idée, pour toi comme pour moi."  
Disait-il en déboutonnant sa chemise. Béchoux le regardait, frappé de stupeur. Il le trouvait étonnamment à l'aise pour quelqu'un qui, de son propre aveu, n'avait jamais fait l'amour avec un homme.  
"Et pourtant...  
\- Et pourtant, j'ai très très envie de le faire, Théodore. Mais c'est ma passion, les mauvaises idées. J'en ai même fait une carrière. Mais toi...  
\- Moi ?"  
C'est drôle, il s'était presque oublié.  
"Toi, Théodore Béchoux, tu peux encore reculer - et tu devrais sans doute le faire. Filer de ma chambre, prendre ma voiture, rouler jusqu'à Paris et me dénoncer à ton chef. Tiens ! Si tu le fais, je t'attends ici. Promis. Je ne bouge pas."  
Raoul s'assit sur le lit et malgré tout ce qu'il savait d'Arsène Lupin, de ses mensonges et ses dissimulations, malgré tout ça, Béchoux le crut. Il était certain à cet instant que s'il quittait cette chambre pour rouler jusqu'au quai des Orfèvres et que s'il revenait avec un mandat d'arrêt, Raoul n'aurait pas bougé.  
C'est certainement pour ça qu'il resta dans la chambre, qu'il s'approcha du lit et qu'il embrassa Raoul avec plus de détermination qu'il en avait jamais eu de toute sa vie.  
Raoul fit un petit bruit satisfait.  
"Tu m'as donc bien suivi."

**Author's Note:**

> Je suis incapable de poster une scène nsfw sur ao3 d é s o l é e. Complètement capable de l'écrire, remarquez, mais pas de la poster.


End file.
